Red Trench Coat
This article is about the clothing object. For the anonymous entity, see ''Red Coat.'' The Red Trench Coat is a trench coat worn by Vivian Darkbloom. The coat was later used by Red Coat, only this time with a hood. History Season 2 Eye of the Beholder This is the last time the coat is seen in possession of The Liars. Season 3 The coat is seen in possession of a mysterious and anonymous person known as "Red Coat." Blood Is the New Black Big A wears the red coat to buy black hoodies for The A-Team. Misery Loves Company Alison sports the disguise to watch Hanna go into a boutique in Philly. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno Big A wears the red coat in her "A" lair while she burns a bobble head of Hanna. Hot Water While CeCe Drake was packing her suitcase, a red coat could be spotted in the suitcase. CeCe shut the suitcase when Emily walked into her apartment. A DAngerous GAme Hanna Marin wore the coat to trick Spencer Hastings into telling the rest of the Liars she's on the A-team Later, The Black Widow wears the coat to the Lodge on the orders of Big A, who needed her to be a decoy for them. Alison DiLaurentis also shows up in the coat. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e After The Thornhill Lodge was burnt down, firefighters inspecting the lodge found The Black Widow's red coat, which is now burned from the fire. It's missing when Toby and Spencer go to find it. Under the Gun Big A wears the red coat with an Emily Mask, while holding a sign that says "Guilty". Now You See Me, Now You Don't CeCe Drake is revealed to be the Red Coat that is leading the A-Team. Season 6 FrAmed The Black Widow wears the red coat to meet up with Big A, who is wearing a black hoodie, in their lair. She later uses the coat, which is now her permanent disguise, to spy on Ashley Marin and Ella Montgomery, and also to give Big A tickets for the Prom. Game Over, Charles It is revealed that the other person donning the trench coat was Sara Harvey, who was meant to be a decoy for the Liars to follow and was "A's" ally. She is also The Black Widow. Appearances Owners *Alison DiLaurentis *CeCe Drake *Sara Harvey *The Liars (formerly) Notes * Two of The Liars have worn a red coat, Aria wore it because she was cold and Hanna wore one to trick Spencer into telling them that she was on The "A-Team." *The A-Team seemingly has multiple red coats, as one is burned in the Thornhill Lodge, one is stolen by the Liars and one is ripped in a fight with Aria, however they still continue to use the disguise. Gallery VivianAlison2x25.png|Vivian Darkbloom, the original owner. RedCoatCemetery.png|Charlotte DiLaurentis, the leader of the "A-Team". RedCoat4x13.png|Alison DiLaurentis, using the coat for disguise. CeCeAsRedCoat4x12.png|Charlotte DiLaurentis, the leader of the "A-Team". SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png|Sara Harvey, the decoy. SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png|Sara Harvey, the decoy. plls2e19redcoat.jpg CeCeRedCoat4x11.png|CeCe's Red Coat prettylittle_s2e19b_story.jpg Category:Clothes & Accessories Category:Objects Category:Disguises